El momento
by Moneta
Summary: —Reto SasuSaku RIC— Para todo hay un momento adecuado, incluso para enamorarse.


_Disclaimer: La obra Naruto así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>Gracias a <strong>Nadesiko-san<strong> y a **Izzy Meadows** por ayudarme con el beteo y por la motivación que me brindaron.

* * *

><p><strong>El momento<strong>

_por Moneta_

* * *

><p>—<em>Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás que te amo<em>— Un hombre de cabello negro afirmaba con intensidad, mientras que una melodía empalagosa comenzaba a sonar.

—_¡Oh, Take-kun! ¡Tómame!_ —Una mujer de ojos verdes, grandes y vidriosos corría hacia el apuesto joven, para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

La escena continuó hasta que las caricias subieron de tono y la cámara cambió su enfoque al de las llamas de una fogata.

—Este programa es una mierda —Suspiró Sakura haciendo muecas y balanceándose precariamente en la silla del bar.

Incluso para una Sakura realmente ebria "_La inocente kunoichi y el galante samurai_" era un insulto para su intelecto. Diálogos sobrecargados, una kunoichi que parecía retrasada mental y no podía protegerse a sí misma y un samurai que actuaba como un sexista depravado.

—Por eso prefiero el Yaoi, al menos puedo ver a dos chicos haciendo cosas interesantes, ¡shannaro! Y... —Sakura se puso la mano sobre la boca y al tiempo que se cercioraba que no hubiese más gente en el bar (salvo por ella, Sasuke y el dueño que había caido dormido en una de las mesas), continuó—: ¡Diablos! ¡No quería decir eso en voz alta!... hic...

—Hn —Sasuke agregó con elocuencia tomando un sorbo de sake.

—¿Cómo.. hic.. puedes lograr que... hic... no te haga tanto efecto? —Sakura preguntó con extrañeza al observar que, aunque ambos habían consumido una buena cantidad de alcohol, parecía que sólo ella estaba realmente embriagada.

—Tengo alta resistencia a toxinas —respondió Sasuke y, como si eso terminara de explicar las cosas, agregó—: Orochimaru.

Sakura pensó que, el hecho de que se dignara a contestar a su pregunta, indicaba que Sasuke estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de las tres botellas de sake que se habían tomado entre los dos. La joven volvió su atención al pequeño televisor en la parte superior del bar casi vacío.

—_¡Juntos podremos lograr lo que yo sólo no pude! ¡Esta es la promesa de una vida, Hanako-chan! _

—_¡Take-kun!_

—Naruto... —Sakura exhaló, perdida en recuerdos.

—Hn.

—Él solía decirme... hic... ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo —Sakura suspiró un poco con una media sonrisa, para después fruncir el entrecejo y finalizar con un—: hasta que se casó.

El matrimonio de Naruto no le había sentado muy bien a Sakura. Aunque la joven admitía que Hinata era una buena chica y que lo haría feliz, no podía evitar sentir que algo importante le había sido arrancado en el momento en el que Naruto respondió "¡Acepto!". Algo importante e irremplazable que la había llevado a visitar, luego de la boda, el bar de mala muerte en el que ahora se encontraba.

En la pantalla, los dos amantes se besaron de nuevo y Sakura sintió un deje de tristeza.

—En momentos como éste, estar ciego no es tan malo —Sasuke afirmó con lo que parecía ser un ligero trazo de asco e ironía.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó Sakura— ¡La serie no está tan mal!

En ese momento Hanako-chan decidió exclamar otra de sus frases: _¡Bésame como nunca antes me has besado, Take-kun!_

—Bueno, sí... es bastante mala —Sakura rió.

El sake, hacía la escena más graciosa de lo que era realmente.

—Hn —opinó Sasuke.

Take-kun y Hanako-chan continuaron recitando poesía barata y haciéndose promesas de amor. Y por un momento, quizás debido al alcohol, Sakura sintió que las fibras de su corazón se movíeron un poco. Quizás debajo de la pésima historia y del sexismo disfrazado de romanticismo, había algo más en esta porquería de serie, algo profundo: la idea de una vida sin soledad, cerca de la persona que más quieres.

—Debe ser bonito —expresó Sakura.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza con confusión. El movimiento fue tan ligero que pocas personas lo habrían notado, entre ellas Sakura.

"Bueno alguna ventaja debe tener ser su médico de cabecera obligado", pensó Sakura al recordar cómo, luego de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, tuvo que lidiar con el carácter inestable y volátil de Sasuke. La joven suspiró con cansancio. Los años no pasaban en balde.

—Sí, debe ser lindo el poder amar a alguien adecuado, en el momento correcto y de la mejor manera... hic... y ser correspondida... hic...—explicó Sakura.

—Deberías tomar menos —Sasuke aconsejó—, te estás poniendo fastidiosa.

—¡Qué grosero! ¡Puedo controlar mi licor perfectamente! —la joven pateó suavemente el suelo y una pequeña grieta apareció en el piso del bar. Para alivio de la chica, el cantinero siguió roncando.

—Hn —Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa—. Claro.

—Hic.. si soy tan fastidiosa, ¿por qué sigues aquí? —Sakura preguntó— ¡No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi fiesta de... hic... miseria!

El gesto burlón en el rostro de Sasuke desapareció. Sakura sintió un orgullo petulante y el sake le daba confianza, la hacía bravucona y suavizaba los límites que cuidadosamente se habían delineado a lo largo de su tormentosa relación con su compañero de equipo.

—¿No quieres estar sólo cierto? —Sakura preguntó con arrogancia—. ¡No puedes vivir sin mi...!

La joven no pudo terminar la oración, Sasuke giró la cabeza en su dirección y Sakura se sorprendió al notar el leve pigmento rosa que marcaba las mejillas de su paciente.

Sin poder evitarlo y llena de confusión "_Es el efecto del alcohol... nada más_", Sakura acercó su mano al rostro de Sasuke y pasó las yemas de los dedos por su cara. Sasuke cerró los ojos y Sakura sintió una emoción familiar, casi olvidada, envolverla.

Sasuke colocó su mano sobre la de Sakura e impidió que ésta, asustada y algo avergonzada, retirara la mano. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, su respiración se agitó un poco y guiado por esta, Sasuke logró acercarse a su rostro.

Quizás fue el sake o quizás el momento, pero hasta el día de hoy Sakura no puede recordar quién fue quien inició el beso. Lo que sí recuerda es que entre besos y caricias, la infinidad de promesas que Hanako-chan y Take-kun se hicieron y resonaron en el bar, palidecieron frente a sólo una.

—No estás sola. —Sasuke afirmó con vehemencia.

Sakura entendió el significado a la perfección: "_Éste es el momento_" y sonrió.


End file.
